Over the past several years, it has become apparent that magnetic resonance (MR) can provide other than purely anatomical or diagnostic information. MR has been shown to be sensitive to physiological and pathological processes, particularly in the brain. These so-called "functional" MR techniques may one day rival existing PET (Positron Emission Tomography) techniques as the method of choice for the noninvasive visualization and analysis of neural activity. As such, NIH is starting a large multi-ICD effort in the area of functional MR research. The BEIP is collaborating in this effort.